


Red

by Satine86



Series: that modern AU [19]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: The dress had been on his mind all night.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing that's been sitting in my WIP folder for ages. Dedicated to kagee, because all instances of red dresses are her doing... probably? This was meant to be... longer *ahem* But writer's block nerfed me. So I'll post as is because this is my 50th TGS fic for the year! 
> 
> It's been a prolific 10 months so thank you all joining on me the ride! I'll see you in the new year with new stuff. *finger guns*

The dress had been on his mind all night. 

Which wasn’t the most convenient thing, since it was a fundraiser for youth outreach programs that Charity had organized. It was serious, at times even a little somber. Yet Phillip could barely pay attention to any of it because Anne had decided to wear red.

A red cocktail dress to be exact. Tight fitting to the point it looked like it had been poured onto her, with a slit up one leg. One gloriously exposed leg. So really he didn’t think it was his fault that he couldn’t focus on anything else. He did make out a nice check to Charity, so at least he did that much. Besides, he knew he wasn’t the only one staring. Anne had garnered a great deal of attention since their arrival, and frankly he couldn’t blame any of them. It was impossible not to stare. 

It was also becoming impossible for him not to imagine what might be underneath said dress. His mind readily supplied plenty of options, drawing on a wealth of experience with Anne. It was a lot to take in. Especially when Anne seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. She spent a good portion of the night sharing knowing shared looks with him across the room, and gave him secret smiles. Or seeking him out at various points to run her fingers along his arm, across the back of his neck. Teasing. Alluring. Completely maddening. 

When it finally came time to leave Anne fitted herself against Phillip’s side. His hand circled her waist like it usually did, hand splaying on her hip. They earned several more long looks and hushed whispers as they walked out. And Phillip couldn’t help a smug smile from crossing his face at the fact Anne was leaving with him. 

Before heading home they stopped for dinner, a restaurant near their apartment that had become a favorite. They managed to snag a booth in the back, U-shaped in the corner with high partitions, and ignored the fact they were both overdressed by several degrees. Once again earning several long looks. 

As they slid into their booth, left alone for the time being to look over the menu, Phillip thought Anne seemed... well, honestly she seemed completely full of herself. Just as smug as he had felt leaving the fundraiser. 

“What?” he asked, voice hushed. 

Anne shook her head, “Nothing.” She looked down at the menu, head tilted and shoulder dropped to expose her neck to Phillip. 

It took most of his willpower not to lean over and press his lips to her pulse point, which she likely knew. Although once their frazzled server returned and took their orders, disappearing again to tend the multitude of people crowding the restaurant, Phillip decided they were secluded enough in their corner booth and followed through on his original thought. 

“Aren’t you bold tonight?” she teased, a grin in her voice. 

“You wore red.” 

“Now you know why.” 

Phillip laughed against her jaw and reached up to cup her cheek, his lips moving up toward her ear. “You always do this.” 

“I know.” Anne found his other hand under the table. She played with his fingers, and gently traced over his palm before pressing his hand to her thigh. “And sometimes I do this,” she said and started to guide his hand up the inside of her leg until….

“Um…?” Phillip pulled back and looked at her, wide eyed. “So-so no underwear this entire time?” 

“Nope. The dress was too tight,” she said lightly, as if they were discussing which appetizer to order. 

“Okay.” Her coy smiles earlier suddenly made a lot more sense. She had known something he hadn’t. No wonder she was smug. “That, uh, that might’ve been good information to have earlier.”

“Why?” Anne reached out and took a sip of her water. Prim and as relaxed as could be. As if he hadn’t just been nipping at her neck, crowding her against the cushions. As if she wasn’t currently holding his hand in place, shoved up her dress. 

Phillip swallowed, mouth having gone a little dry. “Because we wouldn’t be at a restaurant right now.” He moved his lips to her ear again, voice low. “Instead I would have you shoved up against a wall at home.”

“That comes later.” Anne smiled at him sweetly and slowly slid his hand back down her thigh, withdrew it from under the hem of her dress. Then she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the tip of his nose. Phillip frowned. 

“We could go home now?” he suggested.

“We already ordered.” 

“To go?” 

“I want their chocolate lava cake for dessert, that doesn’t travel well.” 

He pursed his lips and sighed. “So you’re just going to sit there and let me suffer?” 

Anne turned toward him a little more fully. “I know you were thinking about what I was wearing under the dress all night. So let me ask you what’s better. Knowing or not knowing?” 

Phillip held her gaze for a moment and she fluttered her lashes sweetly at him. He finally narrowed his eyes, mouth twisting to one side in displeasure. “God damn it,” he muttered and glowered at the bread basket. 

She giggled and gave him a catlike grin, eyes crinkling. “See, knowing is better.” Anne leaned into him, pressed a soft kiss under his jaw. Then she moved her mouth to his ear. “Besides, we both know you like it when I tease you.” 

He looked at her askance, brows furrowed. “Doesn’t mean you have to do it constantly, babe.”

“Yes, it does.” 

Ignoring that comment, Phillip huffed a breath and tried not to think about how little Anne was wearing. It didn’t work. Worse yet, she seemed completely aware of his thoughts. In fact he was sure she was enjoying the whole ordeal. At one point her hand grazed over his thigh, dangerously close to sensitive areas. Although never quite close enough. 

It did, however, give him ideas. And, as the old saying went, two could play that game. During dinner he simply made sure to touch her. Like brushing his knee against hers. Or moving his fingers to tuck a few stray curls behind her ear before trailing them down her neck. At one point he squeezed her thigh, pressed an absent kiss to her temple. 

When their dishes were cleared away, he changed his tactics to something far more overt. His hand went to the hem of her dress and followed the same path up her thigh that she had blazed earlier. Anne looked at him carefully. 

“What are you doing?” she whispered. 

Phillip shrugged at her, shook his head. “Nothing,” he said just as his fingers found home. Her breath hitched. He grinned. 

Unsurprisingly, she was already wet. Obviously she was having a lot of fun with her games. Now it was his turn to have a little fun too. Phillip ran his fingers over her slit, watched her take in a deep breath as he did so. He let one digit sink inside her. Anne let out a shuddering sigh and pressed her hips forward.

“I think you’re definitely doing something, baby.” 

“Am I? Should I stop?”

She wet her lips, pressed them together as she hummed. “No?”

Phillip smiled and continued to watch Anne, her gaze focused on the table rather than him. Her breathing was beginning to go a little ragged the longer he teased her. Eventually, he pressed the heel of his palm against her and crooked his finger. Anne’s eyes fluttered shut and she squirmed against his hand. 

Then their server arrived with dessert. Underneath the table Anne painfully gripped his thigh in warning. He didn’t stop. 

“Is there anything else can I get you?” their server asked.

“I think we’re good. Thank you so much.” Phillip gave the server a wide smile while Anne continued to dig her fingers into his leg. 

The server disappeared again and Phillip decided to double his efforts, going from lazy and teasing to moving his fingers with purpose. Anne bit back a moan and turned her face into his shoulder. Her breath was coming in short gasps, nails still biting into his leg.

Anne could have stopped him. One word, one uncertain movement and he would have stopped. She didn't though, instead she mashed her face against him, eyes screwed shut while she whimpered. Trying her best not to make a sound. Her hips arched against his hand, an involuntary movement. 

Phillip kept a watchful on the rest of the patrons and staff. No one was paying them any attention. He did have to admit he was starting to understand why Anne tended to tease him as much as she did, in the ways she did. It was fun. Maybe he would try it more often.

Beside him Anne was tense, her hand a vice on his leg and her face hidden behind his shoulder. Her hips kept bucking slightly, and he wondered exactly how close she was. Her skirt had shimmied up her thighs, her legs draping open a little wider. He shifted his hand, a little awkwardly given their current position, and rubbed the pad of his thumb against her clit, his fingers still buried inside her. She shuddered and shivered and lifted her head, pressed her forehead to his cheek. She was still trying to be quiet, but now he could hear her stilted breathing, feel her soft gasps on his skin. She panted name, almost a whine. A request for more. Just a little bit more.

His attention on the restaurant was starting to fail. His resolve crumbling as his own desires flared. All he wanted was to turn and look at Anne, watch her while she lost herself; lips parted, chest rising and falling, and eyes hooded. Mainly he just wished they were at home, with her backed up against the wall until he made her scream. Phillip shifted uncomfortably in his seat, crooked two fingers inside her.

That was when she grabbed his face with both hands and brought their mouths crashing together in a rushed kiss. Then she was shaking, hips jerking, and fingernails digging into the back of his neck as she clung to him. He swallowed her gasps and moans, mouth slanted over hers. 

Anne didn't let go of him until she had stopped shuddering. Then she relaxed her fingers, trailed them from the back of his neck to his face. He kissed her gently, brushing his lips against hers while she caught her breath. With a great effort Phillip eventually turned his attention back to the restaurant, it was exactly the same. It seemed no one had noticed.

“Better eat your lava cake before it gets too cold,” he teased and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“I don't care.” Anne started to pull down her dress over her thighs when he carefully withdrew his hand. “I don't care about anything right now.” She sagged against the cushions, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I see.” Phillip laughed and stuck his fingers in his mouth. Anne lifted her head a bit, watching while he sucked them clean. “So you wouldn't care to know what I'm thinking right now?” He raised an eyebrow.

She bit her lip and gave him a wicked little smile. “Hold that thought.” Then she sat up and slid toward the edge of the booth, leaning out with a hand up. “Could we get the check, please?”


End file.
